Horizonte Desconhecido
by KiiinN
Summary: "Pelas janelas de sua alma, eu observei. Seu espírito, sem motivação, era como um barco sem leme carregado pela correnteza. Em meio à cegueira que o conduzia, decidi lhe dar um presente: a possibilidade de contemplar um novo alvorecer e admirar novas perspectivas para mudar hábitos viciosos." (Sasu/Naru/Sasu)
**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sasuke encarava os algoritmos sendo criptografados na máquina utilizada por Konoha pra decifrar o pergaminho que conseguiu pegar no Castelo de Kaguya. Ele tinha pressa, mas o sistema de leitura criptográfica tinha seu próprio tempo a ser respeitado. A terceira fase do Exame Chūnin já tinha começado e algo lhe dizia que teriam de prorrogar as lutas.

\- Isso é o que deciframos do pergaminho. – uma funcionária de alto escalão interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio.

Ele olhou brevemente para as palavras, lendo os pedaços da mensagem que o aparelho conseguiu compreender. Essencialmente, Kaguya Ootsutsuki dizia ter descoberto que dois descendentes de seu clã, proveniente de outra dimensão, planejavam vir a Terra para roubar seu chakra. A fim de se proteger, converteu as pessoas presas no Tsukuyomi Infinito em Zetsus Branco e criou um exército de combate para quando seus inimigos chegassem.

O que não aconteceu, até aquele momento.

Por qual motivo os dois decidiram agir agora, era um mistério, mas Sasuke já suspeitava que fosse algo relacionado à Árvore Divina.

\- Minhas suspeitas estavam certas. – começou com seriedade. – Precisamos mostrar isso ao Naruto imediatamente, o Exame Chūnin precisa ser adiado. – ordenou, enquanto saía da sala para encontrar seu melhor amigo e rival.

 **(***)**

Ele chegou a tempo de impedir que Sarada fosse esmagada pelo pesado teto de concreto da arena. Mesmo que tivesse visto pior e se acostumado com o perigo das batalhas constantes em sua vida, seu coração ainda corria com a adrenalina e medo. Por segundos não perdera a filha e, por mais que soubesse que a morte era algo que espreitava qualquer pessoa em sua posição, mesmo em tempos de paz, ele não estava preparado para aquilo.

Ela era o motivo pelo qual ele lutava tanto para manter a paz tão arduamente conquistada depois da guerra.

Quando Sasuke encontrou Naruto, o homem estava sujo e algumas partes da roupa estavam rasgadas, como se tivesse sido arrastado por quilómetros antes de chegar ali. Sua postura estava tensa, mas se lembrou de que, depois de derrotarem Kaguya, a pose relaxada que o Uzumaki carregava nunca mais fora a mesma. Seus filhos ficaram às costas dos dois, protegidos pela barreira de segurança que eram os mais velhos.

\- Precisamos sair daqui ou vamos acabar envolvendo todos nessa luta. – disse sem tirar os olhos dos inimigos, que eram os mesmo que ele tinha encontrado na dimensão de gelo, onde ficava o castelo da princesa Ootsutsuki.

\- Parece que eu sou o alvo deles, vou servir como isca. – o Hokage concordou. – E vocês, quem são? – pediu aos dois homens, atraindo a atenção deles.

\- Eu sou Kinshiki Ootsutsuki e esse é Momoshiki Ootsutsuki. – o maior deles respondeu como se explicasse muito.

\- E o que vocês querem comigo? – Naruto tornou a indagar com a voz forte de um líder que já comandou um exército de cinco países e passou por muito.

\- Nós reuniremos os chakras espalhados em um único fruto – tornou a rebater, referindo-se aos chakras dos Bijuu. – e vamos terminar o que Kaguya não fez com a Árvore Divina.

O rosto de Sasuke se torceu em concentração, a testa ligeiramente franzida e os lábios apertados numa linha fina, enquanto seu raciocínio trabalhava.

\- O pergaminho de Kaguya dizia que dois descendentes viriam para roubar o fruto de chakra... – explicou para Naruto, ouvindo-o estalar a língua com raiva. – É por esse motivo que ela criou um exército enorme de Zetsus Branco.

\- Primeiro ela e depois esses dois... – o loiro murmurou com perplexidade. – E o que eles planejam com o fruto?

\- Fazer pílulas de chakra. – Sasuke respondeu.

O intuito da pílula era tornar quem a tomasse eternamente jovem e invencível. Momoshiki debochava das pessoas que treinavam para conseguir o poder que tinham; debochava da essência de um Shinobi, que tanto ele quanto Naruto prezavam. O inimigo sabia o inferno que ambos passaram para chegar onde estavam e o quão difícil era manter aquela chama acessa na atualidade, e ria dos seus esforços. Boruto era um exemplo claro do que temiam; ele não tinha contado, com medo de decepcionar o amigo, mas sabia que o menino usava o Kote, um dispositivo que criava Ninjutsus sem usar chakra.

Ambos os amigos valorizavam o que tinham se tornado, justamente porque batalharam para serem o que eram. Eles driblaram a morte uma infinidade de vezes.

Sasuke quase podia ouvir os dentes do Uzumaki rangendo em sua raiva, mesmo sob o som forte dos raios que saía da bola de chakra criada pelo inimigo. Sarada caiu sobre os joelhos, numa postura derrotista que o lembrou de Sakura quando era criança. Mais tarde, ele chamaria a atenção dela, mas agora, ele tinha que se focar no presente.

A primeira explosão nem ao menos assustou os mais velhos, mas sua filha e Boruto se encolheram como se a atitude fosse o suficiente para protegê-los. Ele sentia a energia de Naruto conversando com a sua e, desde o começo, ele sabia que o Hokage estaria agindo para proteger todo mundo, enquanto ele pensava em lhe dar cobertura. Fora sempre assim, no final das contas, desde a formação do velho Time Sete.

Susanoo ergueu uma armadura em torno da proteção de Kyuubi.

Conforme os ataques continuaram e o escudo que ambos teimavam em manter enfraquecia, o Uchiha ficou preocupado. Momoshiki ainda não tinha movido a bola gigantesca de chakra e eles precisavam partir para o ataque, antes que suas defesas caíssem, no entanto, tinha gente demais em torno para que os dois conseguissem lutar apropriadamente.

A aura de Naruto gritava em seu interior, alarmado, mas aquilo era natural do ninja mais imperativo de Konoha, até que a agitação quente se acalmou.

\- Sasuke? – ele chamou naquele tom profundo e sério, que ele não conseguia se acostumar.

Seus olhos se desviaram dos inimigos e encararam o perfil do Hokage, que sorria com uma aceitação que fez seu estomago afundar. Ele engoliu em seco, empurrando goela abaixo o pavor a favor da obrigação; seus filhos precisavam dele, a Vila Oculta da Folha precisava dele, o mundo precisava dele, porque, sem Naruto, ele era a única esperança que todos tinham. Antes que o homem continuasse, ele já sabia o significado daquele sorriso, que mais soava como uma despedida.

Ele se sacrificaria e, por isso, se sentiu abandonado de novo. Era como assistir um filme antigo; primeiro Itachi e, agora, ele...?

Seu coração debatia em seu peito coisas que ele não podia dizer em palavras, clamando uma força que ele não saberia dizer se estava disposto a ter.

\- Deixo-os com você. – ele continuou e o Uchiha não sabia dizer se o perdedor se referia aos inimigos, a ambos os filhos, à Konoha ou a tudo.

Era injusto, mas ele acenou afirmativamente, porque sabia que faria tudo o que Naruto quisesse. O mais novo salvara sua vida e ele estava mais que disposto a dar a sua pelo que o Uzumaki mais prezava, mesmo que uma parte sua se recusasse, mesmo que uma parte sua se sacrificasse junto no processo.

Ele ouviu o grito desesperado do Boruto, clamando o que ele não podia, antes de tudo ficar preto.

 **(***)**

Ele acordou não muito tempo depois que Momoshiki e Kinshiki levaram Naruto para a dimensão de gelo. Hinata tinha acabado de perder a consciência, após longos minutos lutando com a dupla a fim de impedir que levassem seu marido; sem sucesso. O que o tranquilizava era que o calor familiar que acariciava suas entranhas e indicava o chakra da sua alma gêmea ainda queimava; vivo.

Sasuke ajudou os outros Shinobis a levarem os feridos para o hospital. Sarada e Boruto já tinham sido levados por Sakura. Ele tinha pressa, porque o tempo era curto e ele precisava chegar até o Uzumaki, antes que fosse tarde. Mas, ele se lembrou de que tinha algo a fazer primeiro, quando viu a nova versão de Naruto correr até a torre do Hokage.

Seus passos ecoaram nos corredores do prédio escuro e vazio. A maior parte dos ninjas estava ajudando os médicos no hospital ou reforçando a segurança da vila, enquanto o alto escalão planejava o que fazer para recuperar ser líder. Quando ele entrou no escritório do seu amigo e rival, ele ouviu as palavras autodepreciativas do pequeno loiro diante do espelho.

O garoto deveria estar se sentindo péssimo e o Uchiha deveria se sensibilizar pela tristeza do menino, mas não se sentia comovido. Não fazia do seu feitio e sabia que não era o de Naruto também. Alguns sentimentos eram necessários para amadurecer e Boruto precisava disso para entender tudo o que o pai foi e era até aquele momento.

\- Você tem razão. – ele concordou e, mesmo que sua declaração não tenha sido reconhecida pelo mais novo, continuou. – Você falhou nos exames e todos te desprezam, teve sua bandana retirada e não é digno de ser considerado um Shinobi. Sua irmã está chorando, sua mãe está ferida e seu pai se foi. Se não fosse pela sua irmã e pela sua mãe que ainda estão do seu lado, você estaria na mesma situação que Naruto esteve no passado. – "sozinho", concluiu em pensamento. – Então, o que você vai fazer?

Sasuke assistiu a imagem do moleque refletida no espelho, encarando o olhar perdido que ele nunca viu no Hokage. Seu amigo tinha razão quando disse que Boruto era diferente. Naruto podia ser um idiota a maior parte do tempo, mas ele era a pessoa mais madura que tinha conhecido na vida. Ele não precisava ouvir explicações de ninguém, o Uzumaki conhecia o âmago das pessoas só de olhá-las nos olhos. Nenhum Kekkei Genkai superava a visão que o homem tinha da natureza humana e, essa capacidade, o moreno invejava.

Os orbes azuis, tão dolorosamente familiares, olharam para ele com a certeza que ele tanto procurou desde o começo; o fogo que ele tanto conhecia.

\- Como o meu pai conseguiu? – o mais novo perguntou, virando-se de frente para encarar o homem que ele considerava como um tio.

Sua expressão se suavizou, quando avaliou a honestidade nas intenções do menino.

\- Pelo visto, você não está mais interessado nas fraquezas dele. – reafirmou, enquanto considerava suas opções. – Eu acho melhor você perguntar para ele, depois de resgatá-lo. – era uma ordem, ele queria que Boruto fosse junto para enxergar por si mesmo quem era Naruto Uzumaki e para entender o que era uma batalha de verdade. – Eu ainda posso senti-lo, ou seja, ele ainda não está morto.

Antes de Hagoromo dizer que ele e Naruto eram almas gêmeas e transferir seu poder para eles, Sasuke não sentia a presença do mais novo pulsar em seu interior de forma tão viva. Com o passar dos anos, o elo que os ligava se tornara a companhia que ele tanto almejara desde criança; aquela força compreensiva que parecia dividir seu mundo de desgraça em dois, mantendo-o da solidão e do peso do passado que só ele sabia carregar.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça em aceitação e dúvida.

\- Por que ainda se importa comigo, tio Sasuke? – seu tom forte não demonstrou a insegurança que sentia.

\- Você é um Shinobi forte. Perdi para ele, mas você pode se tornar alguém que o supere algum dia. – seu rosto não demonstrava, mas ele sentia a onda nostálgica o abater ao se lembrar dos velhos tempos. Se lhe dissessem, há uns anos, que ele falaria com esse timbre saudoso sobre o perdedor do Time Sete, ele debocharia da ideia.

\- Você é filho dele, no final das contas, meu primeiro discípulo e,... – sorriu. – além disso, você consegue ser mais idiota que ele.

Boruto franziu a testa em dúvida.

\- Com idiota, você quer dizer que...? – ele não sabia até que ponto aquilo era um elogio ao uma ofensa.

\- Alguém que não sabe o momento de desistir. – fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do olhar determinado de Naruto, quando eram crianças.

Pelo momento que os outros quatro Kages apareceram, Boruto já tinha uma visão completamente diferente da situação. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma convicção nova. Agora, ele sentia que estava diante de outro Genin. Antes de partirem para a dimensão de gelo, onde ficava o castelo de Kaguya, Sasuke olhou o primogênito Uzumaki e tomou uma decisão:

\- Ainda tem algo faltando... – começou, pegando a bandana que estava presa em sua cintura e estendendo para o menino.

\- Isso é...? – retorquiu perplexo sem saber como concluir a pergunta, pegando o objeto nas mãos como se fosse um tesouro.

O antigo Nukenin apenas se afastou, sem lhe dar uma resposta. Lá dentro, ele explicou que estava dando a essência do que ele e Naruto representavam como amigos, ninjas e almas gêmeas. Não havia ninguém melhor para carregar essa herança que alguém que herdara a determinação implacável do Nanadaime e a impetuosidade que era tão característica do Uchiha. Seu rival tinha razão, ele e Boruto também eram parecidos, por mais absurdo que possa parecer.

 **(***)**

Quando todos chegaram à dimensão de gelo, transportados com a ajuda do seu Rinnegan, Momoshiki estava no meio da extração do chakra da Kyuubi. Se fosse outro Jinchuuriki, Naruto estaria morto, mas a quantidade de energia que Kurama possuía era enorme. Ootsutsuki até tentou acelerar o processo, mas nada tinha adiantado. Apesar da fraqueza, o Hokage continuava consciente, comprovando o que ele tinha dito mais cedo para Boruto: o idiota não sabia o momento de desistir.

E, naquela hora, ele agradecia a persistência.

O aspecto cansado, que tinha se tornado uma característica do Uzumaki com o passar dos anos, parecia ainda mais gritante agora. O olhar estava fundo e ele mal conseguia manter as pálpebras abertas.

\- Sasuke? – a voz rouca rugiu o seu nome, como se o cara se esforçasse para empurrar as palavras. – E você também? – olhou para o filho e, depois, franziu a testa. – Por que você está usando isso? – indagou, referindo-se a bandana com o símbolo da Aldeia Oculta da Folha arranhado.

Embora a pergunta tenha sido dirigida para Boruto, os olhos azuis perfuravam os seus com intensidade.

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram e, bom... – começou com um sorriso tranquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava dizer a Naruto para ficar quieto com o olhar. – Ele é um ninja agora. – sua declaração era vaga, mas o Uchiha tinha certeza que Naruto tinha entendido. Ele sempre entendeu suas meias palavras e até as palavras não ditas, no final das contas.

Ele saiu, tentando refrear a raiva e o sentimento de vingança que lhe eram tão familiares. Seu melhor amigo não iria ficar feliz ao saber que ele ainda sentia essas emoções rugirem em seu peito, mas não conseguia segurar. Por pouco não tinham o matado e, ver uma bola de energia hiperativa ceder tão fácil aos seus comandos por fraqueza, fazia-o enlouquecer de fúria.

Quando ele viu Kinshiki lutando com Chōjūrō e Kurotsuchi e os Kages estarem em clara desvantagem, Sasuke se moveu para ajudá-los. Sua capacidade de fortalecer a Kusanagi com a energia de Susanoo era uma vantagem naquele momento, porque podia distrair e combater diretamente com os machados de chakra criados pelo inimigo.

Um segundo e Chōjūrō lançou um Honenuki, os ossos mutilados incapacitaram o inimigo, sendo seguido por Kurotsuchi, que lançou seu jutsu de selamento. No entanto, ele não conseguia se sentir tranquilo. Desde muito cedo, o Uchiha aprendeu a não subestimar o inimigo e algo em suas entranhas só dizia que o pior ainda viria; que algo não estava certo. E mesmo que a atual Tsuchikage afirmasse que conseguia se manter para que ele fosse ajudar Gaara e Darui, a sensação de um pressentimento ruim ainda parecia gritante.

Ele mal tinha chegado para ajudar os outros, quando viu Naruto se aproximar. Sua língua estalou com impaciência, enquanto se perguntava se o homem não sabia ficar quieto. Ao menos, o olhar desfocado estava brilhando novamente com a determinação que ele tanto conhecia.

\- Naruto – chamou a atenção do loiro. –, não use Ninjutsus nele! – avisou e, depois, completou em pensamento: "ele absorve os poderes e você ainda está debilitado para usar chakra".

Não é que Sasuke subestimava o poder do Uzumaki, pois ele sabia bem a quantidade de energia que o Hokage carregava, mas ele sentia em seu interior que o mais novo ainda estava consumido. E ele odiava admitir algo parecido, porque era algo que o moreno não viu desde a guerra. Contudo, naquela hora, nenhum deles tinha mais a ajuda de Hagoromo. Ambos não podiam contar com a sorte que tiveram nos anos anteriores.

Por alguns segundo, ele acreditou que estava em vantagem, quando descobriu como funcionavam as habilidades de Momoshiki, mas Kinshiki apareceu para ajudar seu mestre e, enfurecido, mostrou que não era só a qualidade de sugar chakra que ele possuía. O homem tinha um servo forte e destemido, que saiu da proteção de Chōjūrō e Kurotsuchi para protegê-lo com sua vida. Era um ato bonito que foi destruído pela insensibilidade e individualidade do seu guardião.

Mesmo que todos estivessem acostumados com aquilo, porque num passado não muito distante aquela era a realidade dos ninjas como ferramenta, todos se chocaram quando o homem consumiu o espírito do seu companheiro sem qualquer hesitação.

Ainda que fraco, o Uzumaki se ergueu com um sorriso arrogante. Apenas eles eram capazes de se mover diante de tal demonstração de poder. O chakra de Momoshiki começou a crescer de forma alarmante e, apesar da preocupação, Sasuke não conteve o sorriso nostálgico.

\- Parece que estou no meu eu do passado. – brincou, soltando a capa grossa que o protegia em suas viagens.

\- Nem brinca. – o loiro respondeu, exteriorizando o manto de Kyuubi.

O poder da raposa lhe dava assistência, fazia-o parecer mais saudável do que estava. No entanto, não fazia o feitio de Sasuke agir como uma mãe galinha, ele tinha plena consciência dos deveres que precisavam cumprir, independente das consequências. Era o preço de ser um Shinobi.

Quando ambos começaram a lutar com a versão transformada de Momoshiki, eles pareciam dançar, coordenando golpes de taijutsu e se revezando como se tivessem ensaiado aquela batalha antes de começar. Mesmo sabendo que fora sempre assim entre eles, o Uchiha ainda se surpreendia como suas energias se conversavam sem que eles precisassem se olhar ou dizer uma palavra. Era quase impossível vê-los, de tão rápido que se moviam.

Devido à grande quantidade de chakra e ao Rinnegan no centro de sua testa, o descendente de Kaguya conseguia senti-los chegar e bloquear os ataques e contra-atacar de volta. Num momento, o inimigo conseguiu neutralizar Naruto, prendendo-o entre duas rochas. Ele ficou sozinho, tentando ganhar tempo para que o Uzumaki conseguisse se soltar, mas se feriu no processo. Susanoo não conseguira protegê-lo do assalto incessante que Momoshiki jogava com fúria em sua direção.

Na ocasião certa, o Hokage surgiu para impedir que ele se ferisse ainda mais e lhe desse alguns minutos para que pudesse usar a cura que conseguiu ganhar treinando com Orochimaru. Só que o mais novo não gostou de ver os danos que ele tinha sofrido e, mesmo sabendo que em breve estaria recuperado, o Jinchuuriki perdeu a calma.

Ele explodiu o chakra que não tinha e partiu para cima de Momoshiki com tudo; sem pensar nas consequências. Preocupado que o exagero do outro pudesse prejudicá-lo, Sasuke atraiu sua atenção e convocou Susanoo para erguer uma armadura em volta de Kyuubi.

Quando todos eles sentiram que estavam vencendo a batalha, Katasuke surgiu e começou a jogar todos os Ninjutsus que tinha guardado no Kote em cima de Momoshiki.

E foi naquele momento que seu pesadelo começou.

\- Muito obrigado! – Ootsutsuki gritou, jogando todo o poder que tinha adquirido em cima deles.

Preocupado com Boruto, ele correu para cima do menino a fim de protegê-lo, porque sabia que Naruto seria incapaz de fazê-lo agora. Ele só tinha o bastante para se impedir de se machucar demais.

Um círculo escuro se formou ao redor de todos os Kages e algo dentro de si estremeceu com incerteza, conforme ele sentia a energia de Naruto sendo violentamente sugada. Sasuke nunca experimentou algo tão vívido, como se parte dele mesmo estivesse sendo absorvido.

Momoshiki jogou diversos metais contentores de chakra no corpo do Uzumaki, perfurando em quase todo o tronco.

\- Agora me concentrarei apenas em você. – o homem disse, estendendo a mão para o loiro. Naruto gritou, conforme sua força era roubada.

O coração de Sasuke pulava em seu peito, enquanto ele voava em direção ao grupo junto com Boruto protegido por Susanoo. Ele se virou para o menino, que, naquele momento, era sua única esperança.

\- Boruto, eu preciso que você se concentre no que conversamos e libere o seu Rasengan em cima de Momoshiki. – pediu, ignorando o olhar inseguro que o garoto carregava. – Confie em mim, porque é exatamente pelo que você pode fazer que eu te trouxe comigo! – sorriu, tentando passar uma confiança que estremecia, não porque duvidava da capacidade daquela criança, mas porque Naruto corria perigo.

Sasuke podia sentir a respiração descompassada do Uzumaki como se seus próprios pulmões estivessem com o fôlego curto. O som do riso descontrolado do inimigo parecia sufocá-lo ainda mais, num lembrete insano de que algo estava brutalmente sendo arrancado dele.

Apesar de consumido, o Hokage arregalou os olhos quando viu o garoto formar o jutsu que ele tanto conhecia. O moreno não conseguiu tirar a atenção dos movimentos que a criança fazia, analisando com o Sharingan, os efeitos que o ataque possuía. Ao contrário do golpe do pai, o contra-ataque do mais novo era bem mais silencioso. Parecia inofensivo e chegava a enganar o adversário, mas era poderoso. Quando viu a esfera brilhante pela primeira vez, ele sentiu a força por trás da insignificante aparência. Uma investida invisível daquele nível não era fácil de executar.

E, naquele momento em específico, a habilidade de Boruto tinha caído como um par de luvas. Por se desfazer no ar, o inimigo não tinha como absorvê-lo e acabou sendo atingido, o que o fez interromper a sucção de energia.

Naruto tentou se mover, ainda preso pelos contentores de chakra. Quando se aproximaram, seu rosto se moveu para observá-los. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca.

\- Como...? – ele tentou.

\- Naruto. – o Uchiha cortou, ele queria puxar os metais que perfuravam o corpo do loiro, contudo, sabia que se o fizesse, Kyuubi involuntariamente curaria seu hospedeiro e ele precisava salvar o máximo de energia que podia. – Boruto, faça o Rasengan novamente, vamos aproveitar que seu jutsu é o único que Momoshiki não consegue sugar. – aconselhou com urgência, eles precisavam levar o Hokage para Sakura urgente, ela seria a única capaz de ajudar.

\- Mas... – o menino tentou contradizer, inseguro.

Naruto sorriu, com aquele mesmo sorriso com tom de despedida que viu mais cedo e ele quis gritar com o Uzumaki, para que o outro parasse de ser burro. Eles ficariam bem, todos ficariam bem.

\- Faça o que ele diz, Boruto. – a voz era forte, mesmo que ele parecesse uma merda, fazendo o moreno franzir a testa em desgosto.

\- Criança maldita! – Momoshiki gritou e ingeriu mais pílulas de chakra.

Sua figura corpulenta começou a aumentar de tamanho, à medida que o poder crescia. Boruto se assustou e quase se distraiu, enquanto formava a bola de energia em suas mãos pequenas. Era perceptível o pavor do garoto, mas eles precisavam que o mais novo fosse centrado e os ajudasse. Sabendo que só aquilo não seria suficiente para acabar com a nova forma do inimigo, seu amigo ergueu o braço.

Sasuke sabia o que significava. Ele daria o pouco chakra que lhe restava para potencializar o golpe. Aquele seria o último da batalha e, o último do próprio Hokage. Seu filho não tinha o Sharingan e nem o Rinnegan para ver o quanto as ações do inimigo debilitaram o corpo do patriarca, mas, a ignorância era uma dádiva às vezes e ele estava começando a amaldiçoar a sua.

Embora o dever lhe dissesse que ele tinha de aceitar a decisão de Naruto, algo em seu interior estava quebrando, desesperado para pedir que o Uzumaki não fizesse aquilo. Ele tinha dois filhos, uma esposa amorosa e uma vila próspera para desfrutar; ele merecia tudo o que tinha, porque lutara por anos.

\- Sasuke...? – o Jinchuuriki deixou a pergunta subentendida no ar.

Mesmo não querendo concordar, mesmo que seu rosto lutasse para expressar o sentimento horrível que estava gritando em seu ser, ele só abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Eu vou distrai-lo. – assegurou, pegando o cabo da Kusanagi presa em sua cintura.

\- Obrigado. – ele murmurou em resposta, descarregando tudo o que tinha para aumentar o poder do Rasengan. Naquele tamanho, com a carga de energia que a esfera possuía, Sasuke sabia que causaria danos até mesmo em Boruto, mas eles não tinham escolha; era tudo ou nada e eles precisavam ganhar, porque até os outros Kages estavam cansados e consumidos. Ninguém duraria muito tempo se aquela última incisiva não resolvesse.

Ele se virou para Boruto, sentindo um bolo entalar em sua garganta.

\- Só temos essa chance. – sua voz firme em contraste com seus sentimentos, quando pegava o cabo de sua espada e se lançava de encontro ao Ootsutsuki. Ele não queria olhar para trás e ver a despedida nos olhos azuis, mesmo que sentisse a conexão que possuíam enfraquecer à medida que perecia.

Sasuke fraquejaria em seus deveres se o fizesse e, um segundo titubeando, arruinaria as poucas chances que tinham para vencer o inimigo.

Momoshiki formou sua própria esfera gigante de chakra, vermelha vibrante em comparação com a azul incandescente que Boruto e Naruto tinham feito. Ele jogou a espada em direção à cabeça do homem, que conseguiu se desviar a tempo, e se transportou para atacá-lo nas costas. Percebendo o ataque, atingiu Sasuke e o mandou de encontro a uma parede rochosa. Era engraçado como o filho do seu amigo sabia lê-lo, porque transformou um Kage Bunshin em sua Kusanagi e partiu para a decisiva.

Essa sinergia, que ele só estava acostumado com o Uzumaki, parecia ser uma herança genética, porque o menino aprendeu a captá-lo em um espaço muito curto de tempo. Era quase reconfortante, porque ele estava começando a se perguntar quem seria sua dupla daqui em diante.

A distração deu tempo para que Boruto se aproximasse. A colisão entre os dois Rasengan eclodiu com uma poderosa explosão de energia. A luz do golpe era intensa e todos tiveram que fechar os olhos para suportar o clarão instantâneo. No seu peito, algo quente e suave parecia acariciar suas entranhas. Naruto estava orgulhoso e Sasuke quase podia ouvir as palavras, "Vai, Boruto!", num êxtase de alguém que concluiu um trabalho muito bem feito.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, antes que o brilho se dissipasse, ele estava correndo para a direção que sabia estar o seu melhor amigo. O desespero lhe dizia que algo estava terminando de maneira errada; ele tinha prometido que só morreria pelas suas mãos. Ele não tinha nem encostado no idiota, para que este pudesse aceitar seu destino assim, compassivamente.

"Naruto...", recitou mentalmente como um mantra, implorando por algo que ele mesmo não sabia.

Quando a claridade se dissipou, os metais que cobriam o corpo do Hokage se desfizeram, uma vez que seu dono estava finalmente morto. Ele sabia que algo mais aconteceu que seus olhos não se atentaram em ver. No fundo, Sasuke sabia que a decisão de se sacrificar não fora apenas do Hokage, o homem devia ter tido uma conversa rápida com Kurama e ambos entenderam que era necessário fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto ainda estava mal consciente, seus olhos encapuzados queria se fechar, mas o loiro se recusava.

\- Você está um caco. – a voz do Uchiha tremulou, mesmo que tivesse tentando debochar do seu amigo e rival perdedor. Ele parecia ótimo, mais ótimo do que realmente estava.

\- Você também. – ele respondeu, tentando sorrir. – Sasuke... – tentou começar, mas foi interrompido.

\- Eu sei. – o moreno respondeu, porque não queria ouvir a despedida, não queria aceitar que aquilo estava acontecendo e se ele fingisse, talvez, tudo não passasse só de um sonho ruim. – Eu sei. – tornou a repetir, ajoelhando-se diante do homem e segurando sua cabeça entre as mãos.

Naruto tossiu com o esforço e mais sangue borbulhou de sua boca e feridas. Devido à falta do chakra de Kyuubi, ele não conseguia se curar. Por mais que tivessem ganhado a batalha, Sasuke só conseguia sentir que tinha perdido. E a sensação queimava a boca do seu estômago como um lembrete de que sua intuição tentou avisá-lo que algo errado aconteceria. Era uma pena que Boruto não comemoraria tanto sua primeira vitória.

\- Diga a ele que estou orgulhoso. – o outro pediu.

Ele assentiu. O menino ainda cantava de alegria ao longe.

\- Eu venci dessa vez, você sabe? – o Nukenin comunicou, tentando ignorar o bolo que queria impedir sua voz de sair. – A alma de um Shinobi não muda. – esclareceu, referindo-se à discussão que tiveram sobre Boruto há alguns dias.

A mão ensanguentada se moveu para agarrar a sua, mesmo fraco, seu aperto era firme.

\- Estamos quites agora. – ele murmurou com encerramento, antes de perder a consciência e fazer algo dentro do Uchiha estourar como uma bolha.

A conexão, o elo que os unia, ele não podia mais senti-lo, e a falta daquele laço parecia ter desligado algo em seu interior. Ele não viu o filho do Hokage chegar com passos apressados, ele não viu o menino começar a gritar o nome do pai desesperadamente, ele não percebeu os outros Kages se aproximando...

Sasuke só sentiu que algo dentro de si tinha morrido.


End file.
